


Letters

by Unspeakablepadfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unspeakablepadfoot/pseuds/Unspeakablepadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She still wrote him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Dearest Moony,   
Our son turns two today. He's so like you that it hurts to look in our little boy's eyes some days because all I see is you staring back at me. He's brave like his daddy. He got your hair and eyes. My skin tone, though. He's tall like your father and loud like my mother; smart like both of us and stubborn like you. He got my temper and your 'scary' wolf eyes when he gets angry. I had him checked on the last full moon, he's been staring at the moon again, Remus, and he doesn't have it. He has a few of the 'upgrades', but he isn't a werewolf. I just thought you'd like to know that you feared the worst for nothing, silly man.  
I miss you so much. He misses you, too. He knows that there's something or someone missing but he can't figure out who. He hasn't asked 'Where's daddy?', yet. But, he will.   
Love, Kitten.


End file.
